1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and large-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as power supplies for driving motors for hybrid vehicle or the like.
Large-capacity and high-power rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density have been developed. The high-power rechargeable batteries may be configured as high-power/large-capacity battery modules coupled to each other in series or in parallel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.